


WRITING WARMUP - Sleepy Phan Cuddles [IC]

by bloodyfrank



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfrank/pseuds/bloodyfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can't seem to fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WRITING WARMUP - Sleepy Phan Cuddles [IC]

**Author's Note:**

> It's nice to be writing again! In Which Two Idiots Try to Cook went nowhere, so as a warmup to get back into writing, here's sleepy Phan cuddles.
> 
>  
> 
> //dontlookatme

Dan looked tiredly at the clock on his laptop. It was past midnight, and a damn good thing he didn't have anything important he had to do the next day. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'One more reblog,' he'd told himself countless times. Phil had long since gone to sleep with no trouble, but Dan found himself unable to. He sighed to himself as he found the reblog button turned green once more. He finally was able to close Tumblr and his laptop, and lay down in his bed. 5 minutes passed, 15, 45, and still the brunette couldn't drift off. Dan soon found himself tired of laying awake, struggling to sleep, and got up and walked over to Phil's room. The door opened with a squeak, and Phil's shape on the bed moved as the black-haired boy sat up.

"Dan?" It was obvious he had been fast asleep, just hearing his voice gave it away. "What are you doing still up?"

Dan stood quietly in the doorway. "Couldn't sleep."

Phil flicked on a lamp and invited his flatmate in. Dan sat on Phil's bed without a word and within a few seconds felt Phil's arms around him. The brunette sighed tiredly and discovered at some point he had let his head idly fall onto Phil's shoulder. He brought his knees up to his chest as his flatmate rested his own head on Dan's. Phil moved one of his hands and began idly running his fingers through Dan's hair. The two laid down and Dan tucked his head in to Phil's chest. Phil hugged Dan, bringing him closer and smiling. Within a few minutes Dan had fallen asleep, and Phil could hear light snores.

"Good night, Bear." Phil smiled and closed his eyes, still holding on to Dan.


End file.
